Broken Memory
by shining-suicide
Summary: Voldemort decides to cast the most simplest memory spell on Harry, and realizes that there is no simple way to reduce the spell. They later begin to grow fond of each other. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. HPTR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Memory

Author: Kaie Riddle

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Tom (Voldemort)

Warning: This is a slash fiction, which means guy on guy, wink heheh, and there may be some lemon in the future, and of course, 'magical violence' …ahhah.

Summary: Voldemort decides to cast the most simplest memory spell on Harry, and realizes that there is no simple way to reduce the spell. They later begin to grow fond of each other. Harry knows nothing of his past of his friends and family, only the dark side, only his master.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all JK's lil servants'… ahah, but the plot I made up…

* * *

Chapter 1

xxx

A bright flash of light filled the dark forest, specks of the light could be seen even under the cold sparkling river, making the pebbles stand out and look more beautiful then they normally were.

The light itself controlled thoughts and made them disappear, the blinding flash took away a life that will be missed highly, and a memory that will forever be cherished in peoples hearts everywhere.

This light came from a dark wizard, one of the simplest spells to cast on someone, but also the most damage in their lives, and the potion that repelled it was more complex than the polyjuice potion and could take over 3 months to brew and a lot of thinking and careful touches.

No one knew what was happening at the very second; nothing could be done at that moment, but the dropping of mouths and silent screams, and widened eyes. Could somebody help this person in need? How could they leave their one and only hero alone to fend for himself? How could they just abandon him like that, he was the most important being that they needed at this time and age, and now, he was lost forever in the darkness. All alone he was now, his once happy smile and joyful presence would now be gone forever, everything would be changed, and now it has changed the fates of every witch and wizard in the world, who knows, maybe even the unsuspecting muggles everywhere.

The body fell to the cold, dirt ground and his eyelids fluttered softly shut, his robes flowing around him, the only protection he had, and his wand loosely in his right hand. It rolled out of his palm and onto the ground beside him.

His trademark scar slowly gushing, leaving a small pool of blood on the dirt beside his head. His angelic face turning slightly pale and clammy, his dark brown unruly hair sticking out in each direction, leaving him looking more of dead than just knocked out.

A cruel laugh escaped the lips of the caster as he moved closer to the young 17 year old boy laying on the ground, helpless, weak, and unconscious. His hooded cloak dragging lightly behind him, his bright red and glowing eyes shining, looking at the boy that was at his feet.

He had defeated him with the simplest spell imaginable, and he could not believe it, he should have thought of this idea before in the past, but it had not even came to his greedy little mind at all.

A smirk formed upon his dark, pale face and he raised a brow at his accomplishment.

"Foolish boy…" the dark wizard muttered and held his wand out to the boy's forehead.

"_Ferula"_ he whispered again and bandages flew out of his wand and wrapped itself around the boy's head, covering up the bleeding wound, the shape of a lightning bolt.

He laughed bitterly, looked up to the dark forest and held out his hand, ordering his servants to come out and approach their master. Several hooded figures came forward and bowed down to their lord, and waited for orders, none of them being high rank servants, but wanting to do what ever they could to help their master with his plans. The high-ranking servants were off busy with his other plans and evil schemes, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Take him to my lair, " Their hooded master ordered.

One of the servants nodded and stepped forward, picked up the boy from the ground and looked back up at his master, waiting to see if he had any other.

"Do not harm him in any way, if you shall, you will answer to me." He said and nodded at them, then quickly, he disapparated.

xxx

* * *

Okay, there is a bit of the first chapter, I hope it was good, if you liked it, please, review it, I want to know if I should keep going on this story. If I get good reviews, I will continue with this chapter.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Memory

Pairing: Harry/Tom (Voldemort)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all JK's lil servants'… ahah, but the plot I made up…

"_Take him to my lair, " Their hooded master ordered._

_One of the servants nodded and stepped forward, picked up the boy from the ground and looked back up at his master, waiting to see if he had any other._

"_Do not harm him in any way, if you shall, you will answer to me." He said and nodded at them, then quickly, he disapparated._

Chapter 2

The other servants came over to the boy that was being held by one of their own; how peaceful he looked just laying there, he was not going to remember anything that happened before this night, before the spell that hit his head and made him clueless. He now didn't know right from wrong, he didn't know anyone, he couldn't cast any spells to protect himself, therefore; he was useless, but the Dark Lord still wanted him, he wanted him for something that his followers didn't understand.

"Well, don't just stand there, get the boy to the Master's lair!" one of the followers shouted at the servant who was carrying the boy.

"Alright, alright, he'll get there soon enough!" the servant said and disapparated soon after.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in front of his Master; he too did not know why his Lord wanted this boy, and this was bothering him, he wanted and felt like he needed to know why the Dark Lord wanted the boy in his presence, why he wanted the very boy that had defeated him many times before taken well care of.

Lucius questioned the Lord, he asked him those very questions; he wanted to know if he could possibly help.

"He is in our service because… I wouldn't want the same incident to happen many times before to happen again, the boy is too powerful to be kept on their side, to be kept in Dumbeldore's company. Also, I would like your son to befriend him and teach him to possibly act like a Malfoy, I want young Draco to show him to have hatred of the muggles and mudbloods; this shall be a assignment for your son, if he can complete this, then we will discuss the turning of your son into a Death Eater." the Dark Lord spoke, then he stood up out of his throne and walked over to Lucius and stopped just in front of where he stood.

"Yes, my Lord, I will owl my son tonight and have him brought to the Manor as soon as possible." Lucius said and waited for what his Lord wanted to say.

The Dark Lord just nodded, "Lucius, you are my most loyal servant. I would like you to take the boy into your custody and to treat him like he is your own son, I want you to teach him the dark arts." The Dark Lord spoke.

"Yes, my Lord…" Malfoy replied and bowed low to his Master.

"You will find him lying unconscious in my lair. See to it that he will not be harmed, I will be checking up on him every now and then to see his progress." The Master said unto him again, Malfoy just nodded and disapparated to his Master's lair to fetch the boy.

xxx

Harry Potter, the boy who lived; or shall we say, 'the boy who was defeated', lay in a black and green satin canopy bed. A bloodied cloth covered his mark of life on his forehead, and sweat beads dripped from his face. This was not the hero that would save the wizarding world in the end, this was not the same boy they had grown to know; this was their worst nightmare. The heir to the Potter family lay defeated on a satin sheet bed, with no memory whatsoever of the wonderful world around him; or the hell that was planning on persuading him to join their cult.

The light in the room was dimmed and the moonlight shone from the opened windows, the wind blowing the curtains side to side. The night sounds clear and a wolves howl could be heard in the distance, the howl was close to chilling, making the coldness in the room no better than it already was.

The walls in the room were a dark burgundy color, and a nice oak wood floor spread across the room. The doors, were also oak, the same color as the walls, and the handles, a shiny gold.

Nothing was out of place; it was perfect, like in the olden days. The suite of a lord; a dark lord to be more specific.

With a flash of light, Lucius Malfoy entered the room and pulled down his hood. His long blonde hair flowing down his shoulders, his piercing silvery blue eyes staring down the unconscious figure of The Boy Who Lived; almost like a predatory gaze.

The dark cloak dragging on the hard wood floor as he walked slowly towards the bed, this was his task, the task that would get him a higher rank; the rank that would get him the power, the power that would get him to be his Master's, equal.

Lucius smirked as he stood just above the knocked out boy, he looked so horrifyingly peaceful, like he would never live again. But just as Lucius thought this, the boy's eyes fluttered open softly and emerald green eyes could be seen.

Lucius' mouth fell open, the boy had woken up too soon; he wasn't supposed to waken till the next dawn. This surprised Malfoy, he didn't want to deal with the questions all too soon, but there was no other way for him to do it, he had to try to get trust from Potter.

How was the second part? Was it good? Please tell me and I will write more! How will Harry react? The answer to that will come in the next chapter! Please review! … once again, I am sorry for the short update, I am currently working on a Harry Potter role playing game on Which still needs a lot of members, if you are interested, please search, 'evanescorp' on the site, since will not let url's on the files…

--Kay


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Memory  
Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius shifted his weight a little, blinking a bit confused as he peered down at the young boy, who was now sitting up, looking around with more confusion etched on his face than the other did.

Clearing his throat, Lucius breathed in and walked forward, taking a careful seat on the bed next to the boy.

Harry shot his head around and looked at the older man, not recognizing him at all, he furrowed his brows, "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked suddenly, his eyes going a little wide with anxiety. "...Who am I?" he breathed very quietly a moment later.

Lucius smirked softly to himself at this, but shook that away, "My name is Lucius Malfoy. Your name is Harry and your whereabouts is not important right now." he explained, raising one authoritative brow.

Harry just stared at him and then scrunched his nose, "Okay then. What am I doing here? Why can't I remember anything?"

Lucius took in another breath, he hadn't really thought on what he was supposed to say to the boy, but he thought he'd at least give it his best shot. "There is a war going on, you were fighting for us and you ended up losing your memory in combat. We managed to heal you properly, but I guess the memory loss was a direct impact..." he sighed.

"Oh... wait, what war?" Harry asked.

"The war raging between the Order, Ministry and Lord Voldemort. We were fortunate enough to save you, you are key to this battle, Harry. Our Lord needs you, and he needs you back." Lucius grinned inwardly to himself, the boy looked as though he were digesting the information quite well, to his delight.

"My Lord?" Harry said softly, giving the idea a thought. "Why does he need me?"

"It seems as though you both are quite powerful, in all aspects... you are his equal, and together, you two were a lethal weapon against the Order. Though this great power really and truly only worked when you were together..." Lucius continued, "He failed to mention to me how this was, that there is probably more to your bond than meets the eye." he said bitterly, wanting nothing more than to have this power.

Harry nodded in understanding and then moved back, leaning comfortably against the headboard, "Okay... I think I understand now. But what use am I now? When I cannot remember a single thing? And... what power are you speaking of?" he asked.

"Don't worry about all of that, I will be the one to take care of it all. Me and my son will be teaching you useful spells and skills-"

"Spells?" Harry cut in, confused.

Lucius stopped mid-sentence, half gawking in surprise. "Yes, spells. You are a wizard, Harry. You need to learn these things or the power will be of no use... and you certainly do not want to disappoint the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm a wizard? How is that possible? ... Magic doesn't exist." he said, rolling his eyes a little, letting out a light chuckle at Lucius.

Lucius frowned and let out a growl. He quickly whipped out his wand from his cane, pointing it at Harry. "Do not test my patience, boy." he snarled.

The slight jump of fear that dwelt inside of Harry told the boy that Lucius was right. If he was pointing a 'wand' at him and he got frightened, maybe it was his old memories or instincts kicking in and telling him to be intimidated. Well, it worked. Harry brought his knees up to his chest, scared.

Slowly, Lucius lowered his wand and put it away, feeling a tinge of sympathy for the scared teenager. "As I was saying... me and my son, Draco, will be aiding you with these skills. You've got to learn the whole 7 years of wizarding school in a few weeks. So... we'll be starting tomorrow night. Tonight... you rest." he finished, getting up from the bed and straightening out his robe.

Harry blinked a few times, staring hard into his bedsheets with concentration. He still was so very confused about everything that he didn't know what to do with himself, or even what to think. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head a little to the side, feeling lost now more than ever.

Lucius looked over the boy and then sighed softly, "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts... but if you're not going to sleep anytime soon, there are some useful books and novels on the shelves that may be able to help you understand more. Goodnight, Harry." Lucius gave a small, but generous smile and apparated out of sight.

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise at the sudden exit. That alone told him the truth that he really was a wizard, and things have definitely happened. Though to feel odd in this place is expected, but to Harry, it just didn't feel right at all, it felt as though he was in a totally different place than he was supposed to. Like he was past enemy lines, but that's stupid, right? This was where he was supposed to be, Harry thought. But then why did Lucius feel he had to threaten him? He didn't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the minute hand struck midnight, the ringing from the old grandfather clock rang throughout the dimly lit chateau and a small, barely there smile managed to grace the Dark Lord's lips.

_'It would be okay, wouldn't it? '_

A small voice echoed inside of his head.

'_Just one little peek, and that's all?'_

The same one said.

'_-But what if something happens? What if he runs away?'_

A different voice whispered.

Voldemort hissed in protest, not wanting to even think about that possibility.

'_Even so... where would he run to? He's got no where to run... and the Death Eater's can get him... Just one little look. He's unconscious, isn't he?'_

Silence took it's place, and the Dark Lord's decision was made when the last chime rang out. Nothing could possibly happen, with just one little look.

_To be continued..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

___**AN:** Funny how time flies. I've been meaning to do an update on this for the longest time, but I kept forgetting. I'm so sorry for having everyone wait. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Once again, I'm so sorry about forgetting about this, but I will continue on if I still have people willing to read!  
**PS:** I promise the next chapter will be much longer than these ones, I just hope you all haven't abandoned me just yet. Your kind words is what keeps me writing. ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I fail so hard at updates, but I love that you all are interested in this story enough to review! So unbeta'd, and damn... I need to get me one of those. o.O

--

Skimming through numerous Wizarding History novels, Harry sat back against the headboard of his bed and took in a breath, exhaling deeply. It hadn't been very long since Lucius had left, and he hadn't even gotten through half of the books yet, well, technically he hadn't even gone through one. They were so thick with dust, he thought he'd have to give them a good clean before he even read them, because some of them, you could barely see the text written out.

He looked over across the room towards the large clock. It read 12:03.

Glancing back down at the stack of books he had picked out, he hadn't even noticed when a dark cloud of smoke swirled at the foot of his bed, a hooded figure standing in his midst. The cloud of smoke dissipated and Voldemort stood, staring just a little wide eyed at the boy, but he quickly regained his composure, moving around the bed frame and gripping onto the pole.

Sensing another was in the room, Harry whipped his head up and gasped as he saw the hooded man at the corner of his bed. If he could, he would have scooted farther up the bed, but he really couldn't. Instead, he moved a little to the opposite side, eyeing the figure warily, "Wh-who are you?" he stammered out, furrowing his brows, "Are you the Dark Lord that Lucius speaks of?" he asked, a bit more brave, though fear still shone in his eyes.

Voldemort smiled faintly and then smirked, moving in a little closer to the boy. He merely nodded and then tilted his head, his face still unclear to the young boy that was trying to scurry further away from him, "Don't be afraid." he spoke, his voice dripping with authority as he held out his hand. He didn't mean to unnerve him, but he guessed Harry had the right to be a little frightened.

Harry took in another shaky breath and then nodded a little slowly, relaxing his muscles and staying in place, which was nearly on the edge at the other side of the bed, "What do you want from me?" he asked, his tone a little too harsh, which was unintended, but it was too late to take it back.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Voldemort chuckled, "I want you to be mine." he said, being rather straightforward and blunt with it.

Harry blinked, "I mean... right now. I know what is expected of me." he muttered, he still had that bit of courage deep within him and the situation didn't frighten him to an extent that he couldn't speak, or get things done.

Smirking from under the hood, Voldemort crawled onto the bed, inching closer and closer to Harry, who leaned back in discomfort, not knowing whether or not he should sit still, or jump off of the bed and run. Seeing as the hooded man inched closer, Harry chose to jump away. He sprung from the bed, just as Voldemort was beside him, moving over to the middle of the room, he looked back and glared at the older man.

Turning his head, on all fours, Voldemort chuckled darkly and then followed the boy, and in a few seconds, he was right in front of him. He lifted his chin up and looked down at the youth, he reached up and gently grazed his fingers along Harry's jaw. He had no idea how beautiful the boy really was, of course, he was after all these years, just trying to get rid of him and kill him, he didn't even think of what amazing power the boy withheld.

Feeling the rather warm man's fingers against his chin, Harry momentarily took in the warmth, his eyes slipping closed at the feeling of security, letting the sudden warmth wash over him. It only lasted for a fleeting moment before Harry snapped his eyes open and glared up at the other, he tried stepping backwards, but found that the other had gripped both of his arms, holding him. Harry snarled and growled, trying to free himself from the Dark Lord's grasp, twisting and pushing at him.

"Let me go!" he hissed, pushing at Voldemort's chest, who stood his ground easily.

Soon, the boy had actually sprung free, and Voldemort had to leap forward, pinning Harry against the wall. In the rush of the moment, Voldemort's hood slid down and his face was revealed to the boy, who stared up at him with wide eyes. Unmoving and ceasing his attempt to escape.

Harry blinked a few times and then arched a brow, "You? You're the Dark Lord? ... You're just a boy." he said in disbelief at who stood in front of him.

Harry had been picturing some kind of old man behind that hood, or some kind of deformed creature, but who stood in front of him was neither. He just looked like any other teenager out there, well, apart from being incredibly nice on the eyes. Of course he still did have a very dark aura around him, a dark feeling that Harry just couldn't shake off.

"Haven't you ever been told not to judge a book by it's cover?" Voldemort murmured, leaning in closer towards Harry, his face just inches away from the boys', "Tsk, tsk, tsk." he smirked, leaning over him.

Harry glared up at him, taking a small step back, "Haven't you been told that all that glistens is not gold?" he snapped back at him.

Voldemort smiled and leaned back up, fixing up his robe, "Well, I have to say I do like you're attitude, even though it is aimed at the wrong person." he sighed. "I would've thought that with you waking up ahead of schedule, that your father would have at least talked some sense into you," he smirked, a plan forming in his mind, he moved over and sitting at the desk, crossing his legs and getting comfortable.

Harry furrowed his brows at him, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring across at the other, "My father? What are you talking about? ..."

Voldemort nodded, "Lucius is indeed your father, a very powerful wizard at that. You would do well to obey him."

Harry sucked in his bottom lip, thinking hard, "But I look nothing like him, how is it possible?"

"All that can be explained, but now is not the time." Voldemort answered.

"This is completely ridiculous," Harry sighed, "Not to mention he said I'm ... some kind of Dark Lord's use and abuse weapon..."

"What are you talking about? I would never use you, let alone abuse you." Voldemort shook his head.

"Never use me? Yeah, right," Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "If you didn't need me, you'd have won this war already, without... me." Harry trailed off as he saw something close to anger flash across Voldemort's eyes, his eyes momentarily shimmering red, and then flashing back. Harry gulped and blinked, staying quiet.

Voldemort smiled softly, and in that instant, the same black cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared, reappearing right beside Harry, where Voldemort now sat, "Soon, you'll be able to do just this." he smirked, reaching his hand out and gently carressing Harry's cheek.

Harry stared at him in shock and disbelief, "Y-you just... teleported." he said, astonished.

"Well, the correct term is apparated, but yes, that's basically the idea, dear Harry." Voldemort smiled.

Harry pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, letting his gaze fall to the floor, the look of pure concentration and thought etched into his expression. "So, you know my name, what do I call you? Just The Dark Lord?" he asked curiously, looking back up.

Voldemort chuckled softly and continued to stare into Harry's deep green eyes. After a few moments, Harry furrowed his brows and tilted his head a little, waiting for a response. "Well?"

Voldemort shook out of his trance and smiled, "This is quite unorthodox... but you may call me Tom. I know of only one wizard still in existance that calls me that, but we will soon change that. He will fall under our hand and you will be the only one to call me by that name." he explained, his hand falling down to Harry's thigh, "To most witches and wizards around the globe, and to my followers... I am known as Voldemort."

"Voldemort..." Harry tried on his tongue, "I like that, it sounds powerful." he smiled softly.

"Which I am." Tom chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Now, you must get some rest, I just came to see if you made it here alright, and you have, young mister Malfoy." Tom smiled, "I am sure your father will be here tomorrow to start giving you some lessons, along with your brother."

"I have a brother?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded, getting up from the bed, "Yes, he is currently at school right now, but will be coming home to see that you are alright. His name is Draco." he said, pulling his hood up again, "I'm sure Lucius would have told you all of this... but never mind that, he's be through a lot. Now come on, you need to rest."

Harry smiled and nodded, crawling over to the other side of the bed, "When will I see you again?" he asked, hopefully, the fear now completely gone from his mind.

Tom just smiled, "Very soon." he replied, and with that, he was gone and replaced with a swirl of dark smoke.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, thinking everything over, remembering that Lucius had mentioned his son Draco, but wondered why he failed to mention that he was his father. He reached up and wiped at his eyes, 'All of this is just too confusing, I don't get it' Harry thought, sighing.

Eventually, he fell asleep, leaving every thought and every worry to rest until tomorrow. 


End file.
